PCUW Side Story: Johto Journey!
by WWE-PG-HATER
Summary: What happens when some of the PCUW Superstars/Knockouts travel to Johto...? Will they become Pokemon Masters or will they fail like Colt's pick-up lines...? Hahaha, jokes aside, read and review, don't like, don't read, don't review! I'll do a better summary later...


_**HEY! Here's a fun little idea I had when Jason was on PCUW Twitter chatting with David Williams. Ya see, things got chaotic with a Beedrill, then David found Deadpool's stolen Legendary Pokemon and froze the Beedrill, using Kyurem. In the end, David and Jason were going to go on this trip, next thing you know, Slade jumps on board, next second, Raven, Ivory and Mandy join. How fun... :D :D**_

_**I'll explain other details later in the story, right now, let's start...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Pokemon or any of the OC's apart from Jason Krueger. If I owned all of these, I'd be stinkin' rich.**_

_**A/N: By the way, if speech is in Brackets, that's a Pokemon talking, thought it'd be nice to give them more personality. Human wise, their just saying their names or roaring. :D :D**_

* * *

The camera pans over Peach Creek as we zoom into the Krueger household, namely, Jason's bedroom... The camera then goes to show Jason, sleeping like a baby in his bed, chewing on his pillow. "Urgh... Mmm... Tasty steak..." Muttered the other half of Virus Rebellion. With that said, a long dark blue tail slowly slithers out from under Jason's bed, climbing up and wrapping itself around Jason's ankle.

Jason grumbles a bit as he feels himself get slowly pulled off the bed, the creature comes out from underneath the bed to reveal it was an Eelektross which seemed rather giddy as it pulled it's master from it's bed and held him upside down. Krueger only grumbles as the EleFish holds him, upside down.

Eelektross is an eel-like Pokémon that resembles a lamprey, with a long tentacle-like, finned limb extending from its head. It has red eyes, dark blue body, and, unlike its earlier evolutions, possesses clawed, paddle-like arms with yellow spots and yellow-and-red palms. It has a beige fin on the upper portion of its body and beige fin-like legs below. The Eelektross then sends a small spark throughout Jason's body, causing him to let out a rather pathetic and also rather comedic scream of surprise!

If it could, Elektross was likely laughing at his owner's reaction. Don't get him wrong, he loved Jason, the kid had raised him from a Tynamo, but he just couldn't resist the urge to pull the occasional prank on him. Jason then frees himself from the tail of his loyal Pokémon and stands up, brushing himself off.

"Urgh... Eelektross, it's way to early for this... I'll play with you later, just go to sleep..." Grumbled Jason as he went back to his bed, planting his face on the pillow. Eelektross growls slightly as Jason's lazy nature as he zaps Jason again, getting the same pathetic and comedic scream. The teen with blond and black hair gets up and glares the EleFish Pokémon before going to his cupboard.

"Fine, fine! I'm up! Okay, now are you pleased, you rotten excuse of an eel...?" Taunted Jason, earning himself another zap. Krueger glares at Eelektross before opening his cupboard, fishing out an Orange Hoodie, White muscle shirt and Black leather jacket... With those retrieved, Jason gets a pair of Black sweat pants with a large yellow electric design running down the left leg and Orange and White running shoes. Jason pops these clothes on as he walks out of his war zone of a room. His Eelektross following him loyally. The bedroom was a mess, video games, old food and all that spread across the barren wasteland that Jason called his room.

The PCUW Superstar makes his way down the winding stairs and walks into the kitchen, seeing his sister, Alma Krueger, making breakfast, just finishing up Toast. A Pikachu was on the table, Jason growls at this.

"No, no no! Off the table, ya rat!" Yelled Jason, shooing Alma's Pikachu off. Alma only crosses her arms across her chest at this.

"Good morning to you too, Jason..." Said Alma in a sarcastic tone, she cheered up when she saw Eelektross. "Oh, good morning, EleFish! Would you like some food...?"

Elektross growled his name in response, seeming happy to see Alma. She laughs, "Hahaha, okay, I'll whip you up a few Poke-Blocks!"

Krueger then takes a seat at the table, his Elektross coiling at his feet. In the background, Alma hummed a small tune, making a special brand of Poke-Blocks that are great for Electric Pokemon. A guitar solo from Killswitch Engage is then heard, coming from Jason's pocket, he immediately stands up, pulling out his phone, quicker than lightning. "Hello...?" He replied rather curtly. A sarcastic voice is heard on the other end.

"Well... Ain't that just the nicest greeting...?" Says David Williams over the line. His had expected the reaction, but he could have been a little nicer. "Hey, man... What time do we have to meet up...?" Asks David.

Jason blinks twice. "Meet up for what...?" Replied Jason, his memory that is akin to a goldfish coming into play. David facepalms on the other side of the line.

"Jason, please tell me you didn't forget... Remember...? You said we were going to Johto, the Pokemon Region...? REMEMBER!?" Yells David, trying to get Jason's head back in order. Krueger's eyes widen, Alma plugs her ears and sighs.

"What...!? That's today...!?" Nearly... No, screamed Jason at the top of his lungs. Eelektross jumps to it's feet, ready to face the threat that wasn't even there.

"No... It's in 2014, yes, you moron, it's today!" Snapped David, he was tired from packing all night and he couldn't help it.

Jason immediatly rushes over to the toaster, phone still at his ear. Jason quickly ejects the toast and stuffs it into his mouth, swallowing and not even remembering to chew. Krueger then dashes out of the room and up the stairs, his loyal Eelektross following his distraught trainer. In his barren wasteland of a room, Jason began to pack clothes of any sort, randomly throwing them out of the cupboard and into the suitcase. One of which was a pair of underwear that missed the case and nearly hit Eelektross in the face. This gets Jason a zap from the EleFish Pokemon.

When his clothes are packed and the shock goes away, Jason grabs a old dark blue rucksack out of his closet and straps it over his back. The panicked look on his face increases when he can't find his Fishing Rod, he needed that for the Water Pokemon he was likely to meet. Above his head, a Lightbulb flashes. Jason slowly turns to Eelektross, who immediatly stands ready to help his master.

"Hey, Eelektross, help me find the Fishing Rod! Crawl back under that bed you like so much and retrieve my Fishing Rod!" Yells Jason in desperation, Eelektross growls, nodding it's head as it slithers under the bed.

Under Jason's bed was truly a disgusting sight... Old pizza covered in mold, likely year old socks and a living sandwich. Elektross quickly kills the living sandwich with a Crunch attack and begins to claw away at the rubbish, in search of the dang Fishing Rod. In the surface world, Jason runs back down to the kitchen, David talking in the phone.

"Are you alright over there...? I can come over and help, you know...?" Offered David.

"Nah, it's cool!" Replied Jason quickly. "Just get to the Park and I'll meet you there! We'll figure it out from there!"

Jason then opens the fridge and begins to grab snacks to take on his journey. A few sandwiches, some Poke-Food of varying types for Pokemon, some quick make food and an Ice Cream cone. All of which, he jams inside his briefcase. Under the bed, Eelektross had finally found the Fishing Rod, snarling happily, Elektross tries to slither out, only to find out that... He was stuck. The EleFish Pokemon growls angrily as he tries again to free himself... No avail... This time, Eelektross roars, letting loose a ThunderPunch on the bed, destroying it completely and freeing himself in the process.

Eelektross growls in content as he slithers down the winding staircase and to his master's side. Jason then takes out a rather damaged looking Poke Ball and returns the Eelektross to it. Krueger sighed in relief before going to open the door, ready to start his journey.

Only to fall flat on his face in comedic fashion when Alma calls out his name. "Jason, wait up!" Alma then comes out the kitchen, sucking on a lolipop. She then takes out a purse containing the family funds and hands Jason a few bills.

"There you go, this should start you off nicely." She muttered. Jason opens his mouth to speak. "Your welcome! Now, hurry up. Your making you're friend, David wait... And Jason...? Please be careful and have fun!" Ended Alma, smiling.

Krueger nods and hugs his sister, kissing her on the cheek before walking out the door, closing it behind him, for what may be a long time.

* * *

_**(A short 5 minute travel to the park later...)**_

A chilled air and thick foghang in the park, the chilled air brushing against Jason's face as he enters the park that Jason felt most as peace at. Krueger lets out a happy sigh as he sits down on the bottom of the slide, throwing his Pokeball, containing Eelektross in the air and catching it multiple times. Jason then hears foot steps and looks towards the fog and believe it or not, out steps David Williams, wearing a Black Pea coat, Blue t-shirt, Black Jeans, Black/Blue Nikes and also a Silver Fedora. He had a massive smile that threatened to split his face apart.

"Jason! At last, thou has arrived!" Greeted David, sounding like a Medievil character. "Okay, okay... Jokes aside... When do we get to the airport!? When do we get to the airport!? When do we get to the airport?!" Asked David repeatedly as he was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

Krueger waves a hand, signalling for him to calm down. "Take it easy, David. We're not leaving for at least an hour, we have to wait for everybody else and yes, before you ask, it's quite a lot of people." Informed Jason.

"Awww..." David hangs his head in sadness while sighing. David then takes a seat on one of the swings, impatiently waiting on the arrival of the others. For a few minutes, just peace and quiet until multiple footsteps are heard and out of the fog, comes Ivory, Raven and Mandy.

Ivory was just wearing a simple t-shirt and blue jeans, but has added on her studded wristbands, while Raven was clad in Black t-shirt, dark jeans, grey shoes. Finally, Mandy was dressed in a Pink and white plaid shirt, blue jeans, white and pink shoes.

"Hey, what's up...?" Greeted Ivory, looking at the two rather strange boys. David smiles and waves back, Jason nods in confirmation before lying back and placing his hands on the back of his head.

"So, Jason, I've been meaning to ask, when do we head to Johto...?" Asked Mandy.

"Yeah, I'm eager to get started!" Said Raven, sounding just as excited as everybody else.

Jason only groans and tells the same answer he told David. He gets a few nasty looks but they quickly subside as the three girls take a position in the park, waiting for the rest of the Trainers... Until David breaks the silence.

"I can't take it anymore... All this waiting... Gah, if I am gonna wait, might as well give my Pokémon some fresh air, Infernape!" Called David, throwing the Pokeball into the air and letting loose the Infernape inside.

Its body is primarily a brownish-red color, with sections of white fur on its chest, head and legs, and a large flame burning on its head that never goes out. The tail flame it had as a Monferno has disappeared. Infernape wears two gold chest rings in place of a chest plate. It also has swirl-patterned gold shoulder pads, knee pads, and wrist bands. The blue and red markings it had on its forehead as a Monferno have now changed to a deep blood-red color. Infernape's scleras are yellow, and its irises are blue. Its hands, toes, and inner ears are also blue. Unlike Chimchar and Monferno, Infernape's head flame never goes out.

The Flame Pokémon looked happy to be outside the Poke Ball and to be next to his trainer, yelling his name in joy. Mandy raises an eyebrow at Infernape.

"Hey, David... Isn't it ironic that your an "Ice Dude", yet your most powerful Pokémon is a Fire-Type...?" Questioned Mandy, smiling kindly. David laughs.

"I guess it is! But my rad monkey here doesn't care, he loves to prank, fight and eat! It's what he lives for!" Replied David, Infernape grinned.

"(Damn straight!)" Said the Infernape, though nobody could understand it. David just pats his loyal Flame Pokémon on the back.

"I guess it'd be nice to let Blastoise get some fresh air and I'll do just that!" Said Ivory, smiling as she threw a Pokeball into the air, letting loose the Shellfish Pokémon. It roars in intensity upon landing.

Blastoise is a large, tailed bipedal blue tortoise-like Pokémon with a tough brown shell and two powerful water cannons, which are steel-like in appearance, that jut out of the top sides of its shell. The cannons can be withdrawn inside the shell, or rotated to point backwards; this enables Blastoise to commence jet assisted rams. Blastoise's head sports triangular ears and is strong and sturdy in shape, allowing it to ram into foes in battle. Blastoise's arms are thick and patterned with striations, possessing three claws on the hands. The white rim of the shell also encircles the arm. Unlike Wartortle and Squirtle, Blastoise's tail is blue and stubby.

The Turtle immediatly sits down beside Ivory, ready to Hydro Pump anything that even comes near his beloved trainer.

"(Everyone just keep your distance from the lady and I won't shoot!)" Threatened Ivory's Blastoise in his species' language.

Raven immediately joins in on the fun, grinning, "Well if your all gonna release you're Pokémon, might as well release mine. C'mon, Embero!" Called Raven, tossing the Pokeball up, releasing the Emboar inside. It had a kind and gentle look on it's face.

Emboar is an enormous, bulky, boar-like Fire-type Pokémon. It has short legs, a small tail ending in a tuft of hair and a small dome shaped head with no neck. Its egg shaped torso makes up most of its body. It has two powerful arms, which grow wider towards its fists with tufts of fur on the elbows. Constantly burning flames wreath the front of its neck and shoulders resembling a traditional Chinese center-parted beard. It has a red pig-like nose and large bushy black eyebrows that sweep up at the sides like horns or ears. Two tusks protrude from its lower jaw, jutting out at the corners of its wide mouth. Its forearms begin orange in coloration, with the coloration of the upper and lower arms separated by gold-colored bands. The lower arms and elbows are black, the wrists have bands of dark red coloration, and the hands are tipped with three claws. A large, dark horizontal stripe on the chest of Emboar sports swirled yellow features, and its legs and lower underside are red, although its feet are black-colored, rimmed in a spiky manner with gold, and ending in two-toed claws.

"(Alright, feels good to out of the Pokeball and beside Raven...)" Said the Emboar, chuckling slightly in his natural tongue.

"Aww, good to see you, Embero." Said Raven, smiling as she hugged the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon.

Mandy is feeling left out as she smiles as well, "Couldn't hurt to give my girl, Empoleon some fresh air." Said Mandy, tossing her Pokeball into the air, the Pokeball containing her first Pokemon. The Ball releases the Emperor or rather in this case, Empress Pokémon.

Empoleon is a large penguin-like Pokémon. In terms of color, it has a closer resemblance to a "real-world" penguin than its pre-evolved forms have because it is mostly black or navy blue as opposed to being a light blue. Its feet actually appear to have webbing on them. Its wings are tipped with blue metal and have three golden claws sticking out at the bottom. It has a short, blue, metal tail sticking out of its back and fin that's on the front of its body that extends to where its chin would be then splits to form a sort of collar. This collar is probably because real penguins are said to be wearing "tuxedos," due to their black and white appearance. If one looks at Empoleon, it has a tie like fin in the middle of its belly, and the collar coming off it, this relates to the tuxedo of a penguin. There is a lace-like pattern of white coloration on its front, and it has two gold-colored spots on its upper-back. Its most prominent feature is the three-horned trident-like crest that extends from its beak. This crest represents an Empoleon's power and the leader of a colony of Empoleon, Prinplup, and Piplup will have the largest horns.

("Hmph. Commoners... Those of which do not compare to Lady Mandy.") Muttered the Empoleon in an arrogant tone in Poke-Language.

Jason only lazily throws the Ball containing the EleFish Pokémon into the air, letting loose Eelektross, who cackled electricity upon landing. It looked to be a great mood, very quickly going around and greeting all the Pokémon beside their masters, almost getting nailed with a Hydro Pump from an Overprotective Blastoise.

For a few minutes, it's just Trainers and Pokémon chatting amongst each other. A person slides down the slide and kicks Jason off the Slide and into David, sending them both tumbling down in a wreck. Eelektross and Infernape look towards the attacker and it is Colt Anderson, grinning the wild smile of his. Colt was wearing a Second City Saints shirt and Jeans.

"Hello, People! It is I, Colt Anderson, a being of which not even Chuck Norris can stare at without losing his vision... Because I'm Colt and I'm... **Awwwwweeeeessssommmmmeeee!" **Says the naturally strange boy known as Colt Anderson. Somewhere in the WWE Locker Rooms, The Miz was sneezing.

Nearly everyone in the park sighs, except Jason and David who both shoot Colt a nasty look. "Okay, Awesome One... What kind of Pokémon do you have...?! Ranted both Jason and David, angrily and in union.

Colt only smiles as he wags a finger, "Children, children... There is no need to show you my Awesome Pokémon, but I see that the Ladies are here... Why hello there, Ladies..." Says Colt, winking slightly. They only facepalm at his stupidity.

"Anyway, for them to immerse me in their valley of paradise, I bring out... The most powerful... The most fearsome... And most legendary Pokémon of all time... Magikarp!" Called out Colt, throwing the Pokeball into the air, releasing the splashing weakly Fish Pokémon.

Magikarp is a reddish-orange, medium-sized fish. Its notable characteristics include large, heavy scales. Its fins are primarily white, but it has two stiff, three-peaked fins on its back and stomach that are both yellow. It also has long barbels.

("Glub... Glub... That's right!") Agreed Magikarp, seeming happy to be with Colt, though he was still flailing like his species would out of water.

Jason and David fall over Anime-Style at this revelation, while the Girls shake their heads. Colt keeps smiling, hugging his apparent "Million Dollar" Fish Pokémon close. Whether it gave money or not, he loved his Magikarp.

"See...? Isn't he just so awesome...? He's the strongest Pokémon alive!" Says Colt, as Foot Steps were heard and wings were heard flapping.

With those noises, now apparant, out of the fog emerges Asheel Din, one of the nicest and most talented PCUW Wrestlers on the roster, riding on his Charizard. He lands the Dragon Flame Pokémon on the ground and steps off, smiling and waving to the rest of the people. "Hey guys and gals." Greeted Asheel who was clad in White hoodie, Dark blue jeans, and Nikes

Unlike its pre-evolutions, it has wings that can allow it to fly. Charizard is a very dragon-like Pokémon. Like its previous forms, it is bipedal and has a long tail with a fire burning at the tip. It has extremely sharp claws at the end of three, distinct digits, a long neck, and two horns protruding from the back of its head. The front of its two wings is teal, while the back is orange like the most of its body. Although hardly visible, Charizard's iris is light blue in color. Its belly and the undersides of its feet are cream-colored.

("Hmph... I really hope this trip is worth the effort...") Says the Charizard, looking rather lazy.

Next step out, Phil Hardy and Selena Russo, holding hands. Both were accompanied by a Blaziken and an Eevee. Phil only shrugs as everyone greets him and Selena shoots him a nasty look before relplying the greeting. "Sorry for Phil here, he just wouldn't get out of bed, meaning Eevee had to Double Edge his ass." Giggled Selena. Phil was wearing a black T-Shirt, Element Hoodie, Faded jeans and Vans while Selena was wearing a black crop top and black skirt and some black shoes

Blaziken is mostly red in coloration, with accentuations of beige, yellow, and gray. Blaziken appears to have long, beige-colored, hairlike feathers extending behind its head, continuing downward to envelop some of its chest and abdomen. Blaziken's small, red-colored face is almost completely covered in feathers. It has a crest on its head with two points, which resembles the letter "V". Blaziken has three spiky extensions on the sides of its face. Blaziken's eyes are semicircular in shape, with yellow scleras and blue irises, and Blaziken's mouth is a hooked beak. The continuation of the "hair" from its head on its chest and abdomen makes Blaziken appear as if it's wearing a sleeveless jacket on its torso. Blaziken's strong, muscular legs give it immense lower body strength, helping its kicking and jumping abilities. Blaziken has three fingers on each hand, resembling that of a normal chicken's feet, with what appears to be gray-colored wristband-like markings on its wrists. Blaziken has, although rarely seen due to the shaggy feathers on the bottom of its legs, three clawed toes. Blaziken has a tuft of fire above its wrist and in combat with another Pokémon, it burns intensely as it becomes weary or stronger.

Eevee is a mammalian creature with brown fur, a bushy tail that has a cream-colored tip, and a large furry collar that is also cream-colored. It has four short, feline-like legs with three small toes on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and pink paw pads. It has traits of rabbits, Miacids, foxes, dogs, and cats.

("YAY! We get to go on a BIG trip! New friends, Blazi, new friends!") Says the Eeevee, enjoying the fact there was more people and Pokemon here to have fun with. Blaziken only shakes his head in slight annoyance.

Asheel and his Age of the Fallen members then steal Jason's position on the slide, relaxing with their Pokémon. Until, Phil asks the dreaded question. "When do we get going...?"

Jason's eye twitches. "WHEN... EVERYONE... IS... HERE..." Said Jason darkly, a dark aura surrounding him in comical fashion. Phil only shrugs at this, he was patient. A few seconds later, a newcomer arrives, the wing beat of a Dragon is heard as a loud obnoxious voice is heard...

"The Best in the World has arrived!" Announced one Aries Austin, as he rode from the fog on the Dragon/Flying Duel Type Pokémon Salamence. The wind pressure blew Jason into a fence. Jason shoots the Dragon a nasty look as Aries steps down from the Dragon Pokémon, patting it on the head while coming down. Aries was wearing a jacket that says "I'm the best in the world" on the back, Jeans and a T-Shirt that says " I'm the best in the World." And sun glasses.

Salamence are quadrupedal dragon-like Pokémon, who have newly grown large, red wings. Although primarily blue, Salamence possess accentuations of red and gray coloration. The red-colored portions of its body include its aforementioned wings, eyebrows, neck, and the undersides of its tail and limbs. The gray portions include its lower jaw and its belly, the latter of which appears armored in a similar manner to the shell in possessed as a Shelgon. Salamence has three spiky extensions splayed from the sides of its face similar to the external gills of some salamanders, hence the name.

("WE'RE THE BEST IN THE WORLD!") Roared the Salamence, sounding a lot like Aries.

"Yo, Krueger, when do we..." Aries is cut off when David tackles him down to the ground, covering his mouth when he saw that Jason was ready to blow a fuse on that question. "Don't ask if you value your life!" Says David. Aries only scoffs as he shoves him off.

"Whatever." Mutters Aries, readjusting his sunglasses and lying on the slide in relaxation. This all changes when everyone minus Colt, hear that dreaded song, that awful pure evil song...

_"OPPA, GANGNUM STYLE!"_

With that cursed song playing over the radio, Wolf Lancaster and Johnny Thunder, PCUW's Perfect Wolf Pack step out of a red car that they drove in, dancing the 'Gangnum Style' dance, even singing along at the damn chorus! Wolf was wearing a Button-up shirt that he at times leaves unbuttoned and he also wore skinny jeans as well. Thunder wore a vest without a shirt underneath which he changed if it was cold and skinny jeans. Jason and David scream in horror while Selena hugs a traumatized Phil. Ivory, Mandy and Raven shield their eyes from that cursed site, everyone else screams in horror... Except Colt who was even doing the dance himself, apparently showing them how it's done... Two Pokémon also step out of the car, bobbing their heads to the music. It was Thunder's Ninetails and Lancaster's Arcanine.

This fox-like, quadruped Pokémon is covered with a thick, luxurious golden-white fur, as well as having nine tails, each of which is tipped with orange. They also have a fluffy crest atop their heads and a similar ruff around their necks. Ninetales have gleaming red eyes that are said to give them the power of mind control. They can also live up to one thousand years.

Arcanine is a quadruped, canine-like Pokémon that resembles the mythical Ryukyuan Shisa (a cross between a lion and a dog). Its head is covered in a cream-colored hair, except for the region around its eyes and ears, which is orange. Its body is a combination of the same orange fur with black stripes and completely black fur on its belly. It also has patches of cream-colored fur on its chest, legs, and tail, resembling smoke. Its paws each have three toes and a round pink paw pad underneath. Two fangs are seen when its mouth is closed.

("Heeeeeeyyyyyy, Sexies ladies!") Sang the Arcanince as the Ninetails looked at him oddly.

("Oppa... Gangnum... Style...?") Muttered the Ninetails in confusion.

Jason and the rest of the group suffer for around five minutes until, Slade pops up from really nowhere Wolf and Slade... He then taps their shoulder and when they turn around, he Clotheslines them both and smashes the music player via commanding his Darkrai to Shadow Ball the car. Slade then turns to the rest of the group and simply waves before going over to the sandbox and sitting down, peacefully with his Darkrai. Slade was wearing a rather dark attire of a Black Hoodie, Blue Jeans, Black Shoes, and his Suicide mask.

Darkrai is a black, shadow-like creature. It has a small head with a white fog-like ghostly substance billowing from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes, with the portion on its face resembling hair. It also has a red spiky growth around its neck. It has skinny arms and long black tatters hanging from its shoulders. It also has black, claw-like hands. It has the slight appearance of an hourglass figure and appears to be wearing an old, ripped cloak. It normally doesn't have any sort of legs, but it is able to extend stilt-like appendages in their place. In self-defense, Darkrai also appears capable of retracting its head and white "plume" into the pit atop its torso fringed by the aforementioned red growth.

("...Hmmm...") Growled the Darkrai, eying the other Pokémon.

Jason smiles and climbs the top of the slide, ready to announce their departure. "My friends... And Slade..." Slade only waves him off as Jason continues. "We gather here today to start our Pokemon Journies, a journey and fate and destiny... Where we shall travel to the region known as Johto and..." Jason is, once again, cut off when...

...A large horn is heard, startling everyone in the park, apart from Slade who only shakes his head, trying to shake off the noise. During the horn, Colt has leapt into the air and landed in Ivory's arms, bridal style. He grins perversely, "Why hello there, beautiful..." Muttered Colt in a romantic manner. Ivory only groans as she drops Colt to the ground with no remorse.

The horn had come from a long gold limo with "Blake Dynasty" engraved on both sides in silver. It had multiple jewels crafted in and guess who steps out...? The Blake Family, Willy, Tanya and Brody Blake. Willy was clad in Gold sleeveless jacket with a silver shirt underneath it. Blue jeans and gold shoes. Brody was wearing a grey hoodie that says "Blake Generation", blue fitted jeans and blue shoes. Finally, Tanya was wearing a Purple vest, skinny jeans, red chuck taylors.

"THOSE DAMN BLAKES!" Yelled everyone in unison. Willy only rolls his eyes, "Huh, that nickname really stuck." He muttered.

A minute later, the Pokémon began stepping out the car, a Lavitar steps out and leaps onto Willy's shoulder, making faces at the crowd, even mooning them. Next, a Machoke steps out, flexing it's muscles and causing female Pokémon to blush harshly and to everyone's horror and shock... A Sheymin which Tanya has named "Shea" walked out and climbed into Tanya's arms, she holds her little legendary close. Jason, David, Asheel and the girls can't help but go "Aww..." at this. Slade just scoffs at the Shaymin.

Shaymin is a small, hedgehog-like creature. Its body is pure white. Its back is covered with green fur and has a pink flower with two leaves on each side of its head, which resembles the Gracidea flower, several Gracidea-like flowers also appear on its back whenever it feels comfortable, but when it senses an impending danger, it rapidly hides it back. Its legs are short and its underside is plump. Shaymin is the smallest legendary Pokémon to date. According to the Pokédex height of 0'08", it is also among the nearly smallest Pokémon in existence, with its comrades being Diglett, Natu, Azurill, Budew, Burmy, and Chingling, only surpassed by Joltik.

Machoke appear as larger, tailless Machop with red marks along their muscular arms. Their faces are more reptilian than before. The marks actually look like places where the skin has stretched apart because it can barely contain its huge muscles. Machoke wear black wrestling tights for better movement and a large, golden belt with a little red P on the buckle.

Larvitar are small sage green reptilian Pokémon with rocky skin. They have an erect spine on top of their heads, angular black streak markings below and on the upper corners of their red eyes, and several holes or ports on the sides of their bodies. They also have a scaled red rhombus-shaped belly of sorts. Larvitar have fingerless arms and legs with a single nailed toe and a tail somewhat resembling a pine cone or tunnel-boring machine in appearance.

("Hey, hey, hey! Notice ME! I'm the star! ME!") Protests Lavitar as most of the group swoons over Shaymin.

("Sucks to be you, huh. Lavi...?") Said Shaymin, smirking slightly.

("Please, you two... Get along...") Said Machoke nicely, also winking at the girl Pokémon.

Now that everyone is here, Jason looks over, mentally checking everyone for supplies. Luckily, everyone brought a bag and managed to pack a decent amount of supplies. Jason counts how many people and notices two missing... Makalya Burton and Red Murdock...

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Makalya...? She said she was coming..." Notes Jason, looking a tad hurt. David pats him on the back as Jason cries anime tears, "There, there, old chap..." Comforts David.

Mandy only rolls her eyes at Jason's over dramatic behavior. "Ugh... Jason, she is coming, just not with us to the airport, she'll be on the plane, but she said she'd like some space to herself." Explains Mandy, hoping Jason would stop his anime tears, because Willy looked like he was gonna drown.

"Oh, nevermind then." Mutters Jason, stopping the water works. "Anyway, we are missing one Red Murdock, my best friend, about this tall..." Said Jason, going into a minute long detail. The crowd immediately shouts in union.

"HURRY UP, ALREADY!" Jason flinched at this. "Okay, okay... Lemme just take out the tickets." Informed Jason, reaching into his pockets... To find nothing... Nearly everyone in the crowd glares at him, they looked ready to kill him!

"Now, now... I'm sure they're here!" Panicked Jason, reaching into every pocket in Cartoon fashion. The crowd became agitated as they approach the black/blond haired teenager. Eventually, Jason only holds up his hands, saying, "NOT THE FACE!"

...

...

...A small cough is heard as everyone looks towards the park entrance to see Red Murdock, accompanied by a Riolu he had named Ace and a Houndoom he had nicknamed King. Murdock was clad in an attire similar to Paul's only Red/Grey/Black not Blue/Purple/Grey. He only groaned in frustration as he holds up multiple pieces of yellow paper. The Plane Tickets! The entire crowd, even Slade fall over in a Anime-like fashion. Red then hands out the tickets to everyone, giving them each a glare that said, "Lose these and it'll be the last thing yo do!"

Having the same coloration as its pre-evolved form, Houndour, Houndoom has a taller build with a longer snout. There are two white bands at each of Houndoom's ankles instead of just one, as well as three bands on its back instead of two. Houndoom has a long, skinny tail that ends in an arrowhead and visible claws on its feet. It appears to have a collar with a small skull pendant and a pair of curled horns, but no discernible ears.

Riolu is a small, blue, dog-like Pokémon. Its legs and torso are colored black. Riolu's tail is blue and it has a yellow collar. There are rounded bumps on the backs of Riolu's forepaws, which could be the beginnings of the spikes on Lucario's forepaws. Riolu has a black "mask" and red eyes. Like Lucario, Riolu stands on its toes instead of its entire foot.

"Did Makalya get hers...?" Asks Ivory.

"Yeah, gave it to her when I walked into her on the way here." Replied Red.

Everyone seems settled as they crowd around Red, who seemed to know what he's doing at this point. "Listen people, this is OUR trip to Johto! No one else's! Nobody can take this trip away from us, we've payed for tickets and transport and now, all we have to do is get to the airport, board the plane and do what we want to do and that's bond with our Pokémon, become stronger than anyone else! Now, are you all ready for Johto or not...!?" Yells Red slightly, getting fired.

"YEAH!" Replied the small group.

Jason then steps up to speak, "All right, everyone into the Blake Limo!" Everyone returns their Pokémon to their Pokeballs as they all enter the Limo, becoming very cramp, very fast. Tanya and Red avoided this fate by taking the two shotgun seats, holding hands.

For the first minute or so, everything is fine. That is until Colt stretches his arms out in a yawn, accidentally Elbowing David in the face. "Oh, now it's on!" Mutters the former PCUW TV Champ as he headbutted Colt and within seconds, the entire back of the limo turned into a brawl, the sane ones like Asheel and Ivory stay on the sides.

In the back of the limo, everyone was at each other's throat. Using the distraction, Wolf tries to grope Raven, only to have his hand grabbed by Slade, who promptly in a Cartoon fashion, snaps his hand. Wolf lets out anime tears in sadness. On the other end, Colt was still doing Gangnum Style before looking out the window and waving to a shirtless Kazarian and Daniels, throwing them Money for their Gangnum Style.

In the front seat, the atmosphere was different, Red and Tanya were simply sipping some Tea while a soft violin plays. The limo is in Chaos for what seems like hours when it's really only thirty minutes. When the group arrive at the airport, Red and Tanya get out of the front seat and go to the back door. Opening it and spilling out the passengers, Jason stuck at the bottom of the pile while Asheel sat on the top. "Get... OFF... ME!" Mutters Jason, muffled by the fact that Brody was crushing him.

Red only sighs as he walks into the Airport to the front desk. Everyone else follows him, each of them leaving the pile, one by one, until only Jason, flat as a pancake in a Comical style is flipped back into shape by Brody who smiles apologetically. Jason only glares the big boy before following the rest of the group. At the front desk, Red places the tickets on the table, "Hello there, we have a scheduled flight to Johto... Are we on time...?" Asked Red with manners. The kind old lady across the desk smiles.

"Why yes, you are just on time. Please load your bags onto the conveyor belt and go down the hallway, where you will show the tickets again to the burly man at the end of the corridor. From there, get seated on the plane and please, enjoy your flight!" Says the kind old lady.

Meanwhile, Colt was busy staring at another woman who had the look of a model. Brushing back his hair, he walks up to the girl, ready to show his stuff... A few seconds later, a loud *SMACK!* is heard around the airport. The group and most of the people in the airport cringe as Colt holds his cheek, weeping in comedic fashion before suddenly getting up, perfectly normal. Phil only smirks and pats Colt on the head.

At long last, the group make their way down the aisle. Red does the honors and checks everyone in as Mandy notices a small girl waiting at the plane entrance, wearing a Dark Blue Jean Jacket, White Shirt, Dark Blue Jeans and White Tennis Shoes. She only shakes her head at the teens and boards the plane. Mandy looks puzzled.

"Hey, I think that was Makalya Burton... Wonder why she didn't want to come with us...?" Wonders Mandy aloud.

"Who knows...? Maybe she's just shy..." Shrugged Ivory. Wolf smirks beside her. "All she needs is for a wolf to pounce on her and show her what she's missing." Purred Wolf. Slade elbows him in the ribs, HARD to shut him up. Wolf only grunts in pain as he and Johnny walk off, chatting about the latest super model and how they could woo her with ease.

Red then slaps his palm against the table a few times to get everybody's attention. "Alright, people! Time we boarded the plane and decide who we're travelling with. For example, if Slade and Raven travel together, they sit beside each other. That'll make things easier and we'll be landing in Goldenrod City. Once we land, we can all split and start our journeys... So, find who your travelling with and let's get on that plane." Explains Murdock, making things easier, Tanya smiles in joy, sprinting in cartoon style and latching onto Red's arm.

"Going with Redman!" Tanya proclaims quickly. Willy tries to protest, saying that the Blakes should stick together, Brody however, fearing Tanya's wrath, grabs Willy in a Sleeper and walks onto the plane.

"You'll thank me for this later, Willy!" Yells Brody as he throws Willy into his seat and seats himself down. The smaller Blake looks rather angry. With the group, Aries simply crosses his arms and walks past. Red facepalms, Aries was a stubborn kid, he would be better off alone right now, no point arguing.

Wolf and Johnny then step onto the plane. Winking at girls and even kissing a few on the cheek, swooning the idiots and disgusting the smart ones. Wolf and Johnny sit near the back with a few girls as Asheel, Phil, Selena and Colt step on, Selena clinging onto Phil's arm as he shows interest in Colt's antics at flirting with the female driver. Oh hell no, Selena wasn't going to take that lying down. SHE wanted Phil's attention and by the gods, she would get it. Asheel only smiles in a friendly manner as he and his group sit at the very back, going into a general discussion about the whole trip... Well, minus Colt who was busy bugging/flirting with the driver.

Slade then pulls his hood up as people give him strange looks. Wasn't everyday you saw someone walk about in a mask. David however glares at the douchebags who were snickering, shutting them up. "Thanks..." Mutters Slade as he and David sit in the middle of the plane.

The next group to step on is Ivory and her two best friends, Mandy Wells and Raven Wells, better known as Hardcore Country. Out of the corner of her eye, Mandy catches Makalya looking at them in interest. However, when she returns the look, smiling, Makalya looks away, sighing. The three friends sit at the very front, seeming very giddy and excited for this trip. Wasn't everyday you got to go to Johto.

Last but not least, Red Murdock and his girlfriend, Tanya Blake step on, sitting near the front, just behind Hardcore Country and Ivory... The instructors went into the rules as everybody listened. Everyone straps in and gets ready to fly when realization hits Red...

"Wait a minute... Where's Jason...?" Asked Red, eye twitching in annoyance.

* * *

Outside the plane, said teenager was getting a Hotdog at a stand... When he heard a plane engine of off... He was missing the plane! Jason quickly stuffs the hotdog into his mouth as he charges up the steps, diving into the plane and landing face first on the floor in front of the VERY annoyed driver and Colt.

"...Annnnnnddd he's safe!" Announced Colt, grinning wildly and sounding like a baseball referee. Jason shoots him a nasty look before getting up, dusting himself off and sitting beside Tanya and Red. Murdock slaps his best friend upside the head for acting careless, getting a laugh from Tanya as a dust cloud cartoon fight erupts between Virus Rebellion.

As the plane flew through the air, a large rainbow bird flew by it. Only Makalya noticed it though. She smiles sincerely as she drifted to sleep, ready to awake to her journey.

**This was gonna be one hell of a trip...**

* * *

_**FINALLLY! FINALLY! DONE! DONE!**_

_**HAHAHAHA! I did it! First chapter! Well, folks, less action and less humor, but that's only the prologue... Wait til' you see what happens next chapter... Who will catch a Pokémon first...? Who will win the first badge...? Will Slade ever remove his mask...? Will Wolf ever stop being creepy and WHY AM I ASKING ALL OF YOU THESE QUESTIONS...!?**_

_**If you want to find out, you'll have to stop by next chapter. Until then, I'm Connor, better known as WWE-PG-HATER and I'm saying Goodbye for now!**_


End file.
